ANOTHER FIVE PERCENT
by jikyunglee
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95%? Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai kekuatan hampir setara kekuatan Tuhan? Bagaimana jika kehancuran dunia ini ada dalam genggamanmu? Dan bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, atau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai? KaiSoo ver./Warn! GS!/ Remake from Santhy Agatha's novel
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER FIVE PERCENT**

 **(THIS IS REMAKE FROM "ANOTHER 5%" BY SANTHY AGATHA)**

 **Disclaimer:** Seperti yang sudah tertulis diatas, cerita ini adalah remake dari novel Santhy Agatha yang mana beliau adalah salah satu penulis favorit aku \\*.*/ yang berjudul "Another 5%", jadi sudah dipastikan ini murni bukan milik aku ya hehe. Aku disini cuma me-remake karya beliau dengan mengubah tokohnya saja. So, jangan menuduh aku plagiat oke? Ingat ini REMAKE.

Cast: Especially KAISOO (Kai, Kyungsoo) and others.

 **WARN!** Genderswitch for Kyungsoo

 **DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95%? Bagaimana jika kau mempunyai kekuatan hampir setara kekuatan Tuhan? Bagaimana jika kehancuran dunia ini ada dalam genggamanmu? Dan bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, atau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai?_

.

.

 **PROLOG**

"Aku pulang dulu sayang, nanti sore aku kembali lagi"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata ketika dengan lembut Kyungsoo mengecup dahinya, seperti biasa, ketika mereka akan berpisah. dan seperti biasanya pula, Kyungsoo akan menyempatkan diri membelai seluruh wajah Chanyeol dengan jemarinya,

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan kutinggalkan?"

Dengan susah payah, meskipun tersenyum adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya, Chanyeol tersenyum, demi Kyungsoo, demi kekasihnya,

"Aku akan menunggumu datang kembali nanti sore," suaranya serak dan lemah. Chanyeol benci itu.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengecup dahinya, seolah enggan beranjak menjauh,

"Aku pasti kembali," bisiknya pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang perawatan intensif berwarna putih itu.

Pintu yang sangat dibenci Chanyeol karena selalu menelan bayangan Kyungsoo, menghilang, menjauh darinya. Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan Chanyeol selama hampir 6 bulan terahkir ini. Enam bulan yang menyiksa, penuh dengan obat-obatan, kemotherapy yang menyakitkan, suntikan-suntikan tiada henti, pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan yang mengganggu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia akan mati 3 bulan lagi, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa kesempatannya bertahan untuk melihat dunia ini hanyalah tiga persen dari 100 orang yang menderita penyakit sama dengannya, kanker otak yang sangat ganas, kanker otak stadium akhir.

Chanyeol tidak mau mati. Bukan, bukan karena dia mencintai dunia ini. Tetapi lebih karena Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo, belahan jiwanya, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menyerahkan hatinya dengan sukarela. Chanyeol masih punya mimpi yang ingin diwujudkannya bersama Kyungsoo. Dia ingin mengubah dunia, dia ingin mewujudkan dunia yang indah, dunia yang penuh dengan kebaikan, dunia yang tidak hancur dan semrawut seperti sekarang. Dan itu semua demi Kyungsoo.

Dengan getir Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Impian bodoh. Dia punya mimpi seluas langit di angkasa, tetapi dia terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Tubuh sialan yang lemah, yang sakit parah dan hampir mati. Tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan dan hanya merepotkan orang lain, bahkan merepotkan Kyungsoo, wanita yang dicintainya, wanita yang tidak meninggalkannya bahkan setelah Chanyeol menjadi invalid dan hanya bisa tergolek lemah dirumah sakit, sepenuhnya tergantung kepada perawatan medis yang menunjangnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Chanyeol meskipun dia memaksanya, mengancamnya, bahkan mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol luluh dan menerima semuanya, Kyungsoo mencintainya, kejam sekali jika dia memaksa perempuan itu menjauh dari lelaki yang dicintainya, apalagi mereka hanya punya waktu sempit. Sebelum tubuh Chanyeol ini menyerah dan kalah, sebelum raga ini mati dan nyawanya terenggut, terpisahkan selamanya, tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

Tuhan... tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendesahkan nama itu, mengingat Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkannya akan Tuhan. Tetapi bukankah memang cinta selalu menghubungkan jiwa dengan Tuhan? meskipun sekarang Chanyeol sudah muak memohonkan kesembuhannya kepada Tuhan. Dia tau Tuhan sudah menggariskannya, Tuhan sudah menetapkannya untuk mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya sore ini akan hujan," suara berat itu yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh kaget.

Teman sekamarnya, baru masuk kemarin malam dan langsung tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat, sepertinya sudah bangun, menatapnya dari ranjang seberang, matanya tampak teduh, entah kenapa.

"Mungkin kita akan bersama beberapa saat," lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan sedikit menegakkan duduknya, dia tampak susah payah, tubuhnya tampak renta, tapi entah kenapa ada kekuatan yang terpancar dari dirinya,

"Mungkin, kalau saya bisa bertahan lebih lama," Chanyeol menjawab pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit dan berdehem,

"Kenapa? apakah kau divonis akan mati?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengernyit mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu. Pertanyaan apa itu? Ruangan ini adalah ruangan intensif untuk penderita kanker stadium ahkir yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Tentu saja dia akan segera mati, dan sepertinya lelaki tua itu juga, karena dia dimasukkan ke ruangan yang sama untuknya.

"Dalam waktu tiga bulan," jawab Chanyeol datar.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh,

"Itu vonis dari dokter, manusia biasa. Mungkin Tuhan bisa berkehendak lain, siapa tau?"

"Tuhan?" Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya, yang mulai menipis dan rontok karena kemoterapi tiada henti, "Saya bahkan sudah lama tidak menyebut namaNya."

"Apakah kau tidak lagi percaya padaNya?"

"Bukan", Chanyeol menggeleng, "Saya masih percaya, hanya saja... saya merasa percuma memohonkan mukjizat kesembuhan kepadaNya, Dia sudah pasti ingin saya segera mati."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Begitu sinis..." tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti, "Ada kalanya kita bersyukur karena kita diberi kemudahan, mati dengan mudah, mati tanpa pilihan... daripada tak bisa mati, tak bisa mengendalikan diri, dan kemudian ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat kau cintai," suaranya berubah serak dan tampak sedih.

Chanyeol terdiam, mencoba menelaah kata-kata lelaki tua itu, tetapi tak bisa memahami maksudnya.

"Orang yang kaucintai...", lelaki tua itu berkata serak, "Perempuan yang barusan pergi tadi, apakah dia orang yang kau cintai?"

"Anda melihatnya?"

Senyum lelaki tua itu mengembang, seolah terkenang,

"Aku melihat cinta yang begitu dalam, kau beruntung anak muda, dicintai seperti itu."

"Ya, saya beruntung," Chanyeol tidak membantah, perasaan hangat membanjiri dadanya.

"Kalau saja... kalau saja kau diberi kesempatan untuk memilih...pilihannya kau bisa memilih kehidupan, demi perempuan yang kau cintai itu, tetapi kau harus menanggung konsekuensi berat di balik pilihan itu, akankah kau bersedia?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, makin tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan lelaki tua teman sekamarnya itu, tetapi tak urung dia menjawab juga,

"Tentu saja, sekecil apapun kesempatannya, jika saya bisa memilih kehidupan, demi kekasih saya, saya akan memilihnya, tak peduli seberat apapun resiko yang harus saya tanggung nantinya."

"Jika pilihan pertama adalah kau mati sesuai takdirmu, tetapi dunia akan berjalan baik pada ahkirnya tanpamu, kekasihmu itu pada ahkirnya akan bahagia dengan manusia baru yang digariskan Tuhan dengannya, dunia akan berjalan sebagaimana adanya dan baik-baik saja... Pilihan kedua adalah kau diberi kesempatan melawan takdir, kau tersembuhkan, kau bisa hidup, bisa mencintai kekasihmu, tetapi konsekuensinya, beban akan dunia ini, apakah dunia ini akan berakhir baik ataupun berakhir dalam kehancuran dibebankan di pundakmu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Saya akan memilih kehidupan", Chanyeol menjawab mantap.

"Dengan beban akan akhir dunia di pundakmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tak tergoyahkan.

"Dengan konsekuensi jika kau gagal menguasai dirimu, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kaucintai?"

"Saya tidak mungkin gagal menguasai diri saya sendiri," jawab Chanyeol yakin.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. Sedih.

"Muda, idealis, dan tak tergoyahkan... seperti aku dulu, sampai kekuatan tak terbatas dan kekuasaan tanpa akhir menghancurkan semuanya... membuatku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, membuatku sebatang kara dan sendirian, hanya menggenggam kehancuran," suara lelaki itu tampak makin samar, "Katanya kita sebagai manusia seumur hidup hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita."

Chanyeol bingung dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba itu,

"Saya dengar juga begitu." Jawabnya pelan

"Hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita, dan manusia bisa menjadi parasit yang paling berkuasa di bumi ini, menguasai semuanya, alam, mahkluk hidup lain, menciptakan kehancuran, menciptakan senjata, merasa seperti Tuhan." Lelaki tua itu melanjutkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, dan kemudian mengemukakan pendapatnya,

"Tetapi anda hanya melihat sisi negatifnya saja, dengan hanya menggunakan 10% dari kemampuan otaknya saja, manusia bisa menciptakan keindahan-keindahan yang luar biasa, patung-patung berharga, bangunan-bangunan indah, musik yang menghibur jiwa, kemajuan-kemajuan yang memudahkan..."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Memang, selalu ada sisi positif dan negatif dari semua segi," tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah tajam, "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia bisa mengaktifkan sampai maksimal kinerja otaknya? katakanlah sampai 95 persen dari fungsi otaknya."

Terpana dengan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dia suka percakapan ini, akan membunuh kebosanannya menanti di kamar, sampai Kyungsoo datang nanti sore,

"Maka manusia itu akan bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan, begitulah yang saya baca, dia akan bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, dia bisa terbang, dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dia bisa memindah waktu, menggerakkan benda-benda, bahkan mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyembuh, dengan kata lain dia akan mempunyai kekuatan tidak terbatas, dia akan menjadi manusia super."

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk-angguk setuju,

"Dan menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia yang terpilih untuk bisa mengaktifkan 95% kinerja otaknya itu adalah manusia dengan sifat yang jahat dan keji?"

"Maka dunia akan menuju kehancuran."

"Betul," lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang, "Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan sempurna, hampir menyerupai kesempurnaannya, tetapi dia memberikan pembatas itu, bukan karena dia tidak ingin manusia menyaingi kekuatanNya, tetapi lebih karena dia menyayangi ciptaanNya... seberapapun sempurnanya manusia, meskipun kekuatannya nanti sama dengan Tuhan, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa menyerupai Tuhan, karena manusia berbeda dengan Tuhan, manusia adalah mahluk yang tercipta dengan kelemahannya, hati manusia mudah tergoda, mudah berubah, mudah terpengaruh oleh sesuatu yang jahat... dan ketika manusia yang lemah hati ini mampu mengembangkan kekuatan yang sama dengan Tuhan, maka kehancuran adalah jawaban yang sudah pasti."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tidak membantah.

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba saja tersembuhkan dari kanker otakmu, bukan hanya sembuh, tetapi kau juga diberkahi anugerah istimewa, bisa mengaktifkan sampai 95% dari kekuatan otakmu, apakah kau akan membawa dunia kepada kehancuran?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang, terbang, itulah yang pertama melintas di pikirannya. Kalau dia bisa terbang, dia akan mengajak Kyungsoo terbang, duduk di atas awan yang seputih kapas, dipenuhi perasaan hangat mendengar suara tawa bahagia Kyungsoo. Tetapi yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah dia bisa hidup, bersama Kyungsoo, mencintai Kyungsoo, dan mungkin bahkan dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menciptakan dunia baru bagi Kyungsoo, dunia yang indah, dan kehancuran tidak akan pernah ada dalam masa depannya.

"Saya hanya akan menciptakan keindahan dunia untuk kekasih saya, sekuat tenaga saya akan menghindarkan kehancuran dari dunia ini, dengan kekuatan yang saya punya, jika memang saya bisa memilikinya."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum, dan wajahnya tampak begitu teduh,

"Istirahatlah nak, entah aku harus memberimu selamat atau menangisimu, entah kau ini beruntung atau sangat sial, kau akan terbangunkan sebagai manusia baru, dan semoga hatimu dikuatkan."

Suara lelaki tua itu semakin lama semakin sayup dan kehilangan kesadaran tiba-tiba menyergap bagaikan kabut yang melingkupi Chanyeol, menelan pertanyaan terakhir yang muncul di benak Chanyeol,

 _Bagaimana lelaki tua itu bisa tahu bahwa dia mengidap kanker otak?_

* * *

"Chanyeol,"

Usapan yang sangat lembut itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu lamat-lamat menusuk ketidaksadarannya, menggugahnya dari kegelapan yang menyelubunginya.

Chanyeol berusaha bangun, berusaha menyingkap selubung itu, merobeknya, mengembalikan kesadarannya, dan matanya terbuka.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, dengan tatapan penuh cintanya yang biasa, tetapi entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa berbeda, dia merasa luar biasa, sudah lama dia tidak merasa seperti ini...

Ingatannya melayang kepada lelaki tua yang bercakap-cakap dengannya tadi, dengan segera dia menoleh ke ranjang seberang, dan terperangah ketika melihat ranjang itu kosong, rapi, seolah tidak berpenghuni sebelumnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kyungsoo tampak bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol,

"Lelaki tua yang disebelah... dia pindah kemana...?" tanya Chanyeol gamang,

"Lelaki tua? tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini, sama seperti 6 bulan lalu, kau ditempatkan sendirian di kamar ini, sayang."

Tetapi ingatannya tentang lelaki tua itu bukan mimpi, bukan main-main, dia masih ingat setiap patah katanya. dan Chanyeol yakin dia dalam kondisi sadar ketika bercakap-cakap tadi, tetapi luhan juga tampak serius dengan kata-katanya...

Chanyeol memegang tengkuknya, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya,

"Apakah aku sudah lama tertidur?"

"Dari satu jam sejak aku datang tadi, tidur pulas, seperti bayi." ada senyum dalam suara Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau tampak sangat damai dan lelap sayang, sudah lama kau tidak tidur seperti itu, biasanya kau begitu gelisah... dan kesakitan." suara Kyungsoo bergetar, membayangkan kesakitan yang ditanggung Chanyeol dan ketidakmampuannya untuk membantu lelaki yang dicintainya, "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Aku merasa sangat sehat." Dan Chanyeol tidak berbohong, dia merasa seolah-olah semua kesakitannya hilang, rasa nyeri di kepalanya tidak ada lagi, tubuhnya yang lemas, kakinya yang lunglai seakan-akan begitu kokoh, kuat...

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tampak bahagia,

"Aku bisa melihatnya, dari pancaran wajahmu, dari matamu, kau memang tampak sehat."

Tetapi bukan hanya sehat. Chanyeol merasa sembuh, sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan bahkan terasa lebih sehat daripada yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidupnya. Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, ada yang berubah tetapi Chanyeol masih belum tahu kenapa... apakah ini berhubungan dengan percakapan tadi siang yang entah khayalan atau kenyataan itu?

 _Bahwa seandainya dia disembuhkan... bahwa seandainya dia bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya hingga 95%..._

Chanyeol tidak berani membayangkannya. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menguji dirinya sendiri... nanti kalau dia sudah sendirian.

* * *

Sementara itu di luar kamar Chanyeol, seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian hitam-hitam bersandar di tembok, mendengarkan percakapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Dia setengah mencibir, membayangkan lelaki tua itu akhirnya menemukan penerusnya dan menyelamatkan kekuatannya.

Chanyeol... lelaki itu sekarang tampak lemah dan bodoh, tetapi beberapa saat lagi dia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh, dan dia tidak sabar menunggu saatnya tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, karena dengan kekuatannya, dia akan bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol sama seperti dia bisa mengalahkan lelaki tua yang tidak berguna itu.

"Tuan Kai." Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian hitam-hitam menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Kai mengangkat alisnya, menatap pelayannya itu dengan galak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" gumamnya tajam.

Sang pelayan tua menatap tuannya dengan gugup, "Mobil anda sudah siap, tuan."

Kai mendengus lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa berkata-kata berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit itu.

Biarkan kali ini Chanyeol menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo, sebelum Kai akan datang lagi dan menghancurkan Chanyeol, lalu merenggut Kyungsoo, dan menjadikan perempuan itu "lima persen"nya...

-to be continued-

 **Hi! Aku author baru disini. Eh belum bisa disebut author sih, karena aku belum bisa bikin cerita sendiri huhu. Tapi disini aku mencoba untuk me-remake novelnya Santhy Agatha, yang you know lah karya-karyanya udah nggak bisa diragukan lagi hehe. So, aku tunggu review dari kalian yaaaa... review kalian berpengaruh sama kelanjutan cerita ini, oke? Thankyou! Kamsahamnida~~**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER FIVE PERCENT**

 **(THIS IS REMAKE FROM "ANOTHER 5%" BY SANTHY AGATHA)**

 **Disclaimer:** Seperti yang sudah tertulis diatas, cerita ini adalah remake dari novel Santhy Agatha yang mana beliau adalah salah satu penulis favorit aku \\*.*/ yang berjudul "Another 5%", jadi sudah dipastikan ini murni bukan milik aku ya hehe. Aku disini cuma me-remake karya beliau dengan mengubah tokohnya saja. So, jangan menuduh aku plagiat oke? Ingat ini REMAKE.

Cast: Especially KAISOO (Kai, Kyungsoo) and others.

 **WARN!** Genderswitch for Kyungsoo

 **DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 _Dahulu kala diciptakanlah dua kekuatan yang saling menyeimbangkan_

 _Masing-masing memiliki 95% kekuatan otak yang telah diaktifkan, memdekati sempurna._

 _Kekuatan tak terduga yang diserahkan kepada dua anak manusia yang terpilih, kekuatan yang bertolak belakang._

 _Yang satu hitam dan yang satu putih, saling menyeimbangkan._

 _Karena dunia hanya bisa seimbang jika ada lawannya. Jahat dan baik... hitam dan putih, derita dan bahagia, gelap dan terang..._

 _Dua kekuatan itu ditakdirkan sama hebatnya, demi keseimbangan dunia._

 _Seharusnya dua kekuatan itu berjalan selaras dan damai, seharusnya dua kekuatan itu saling menghargai dalam kediaman yang sunyi..._

 _Sayangnya ketika dua kekuatan itu harus saling bertentangan, satu-satunya cara memenangkan pertarungan adalah dengan mendapatkan keunggulan 5% yang tersisa..._

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Tuan Chanyeol?"

Dokter Kim, dokter setengah baya yang menangani Chanyeol itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Yah Chanyeol sudah begitu lama di rumah sakit ini hingga setiap dokter mengenalnya dengan baik. Mereka selalu melemparkan tatapan ramah dan iba... iba karena umur Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.

"Saya baik-baik saja dok." Chanyeol tidak bebohong. Dia merasa amat sangat sehat, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menderanya, rasa pusing yang membuat kepalanya terasa dipukul-pukul oleh palu pun sudah menghilang, rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, menjalari aliran darahnya sebegitu seringnya hingga membuatnya terbiasa, sekarang sudah tiada. Chanyeol merasa aneh, hampir terlalu lama dia merasakan rasa sakit itu hingga terasa begitu familiar, dan sekarang begitu rasa itu tidak ada, dia merasa aneh... aneh yang menyenagkan.

"Syukurlah, kau benar-benar tampak sehat hari ini." Dokter Kim mengamati Chanyeol dan merasa senang melihat perubahan penampilan lelaki itu, Chanyeol enar-benar tampak bercahaya dan sehat, sangat berbeda dengan kulit kusam, wajah pucat dan kuyu yang selalu ada di Chanyeol beberapa waktu terakhir kemarin. Dia kemudian memeriksa Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut. Jantung Chanyeol terdengar sama kuatnya dengan manusia sehat. Dia melirik ke Chanyeol dan mengerutkan kening.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa pusing dan mual lagi Chanyeol? Biasanya efek pengobatan membuatmu mual berhari-hari."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak ada rasa apapun dokter, aku merasa sehat."

 _Dan memang demikian adanya._ Dokter Kim makin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kita akan melakukan pengecekan regular seperti biasa Chanyeol, kami akan memindai otakmu dengan MRI dan CAT untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan penyakitmu."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua jenis pemeriksaan atas dirinya, semua suntikan itu, semua obat yang lama-lama terasa memuakkan, semuanya telah dilaluinya.

Ketika dokter Kim pergi dan menjadwalkan suster untuk mengantarnya melalui proses MRI, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Mungkin hasil pemeriksaan akan memperlihatkan apakah pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu hanyalah mimpi atau kenyataan.

* * *

Setelah selesai pemindaian, Chanyeol diantar kembalin ke kamarnya. Dokter Kim akan menemuinya besok untuk konsultasi dan membicarakan hasil prosedur pemeriksaan seperti biasanya, di kamarnya yang dingin dan sepi.

Jam besuk masih lama, mungkin Kyungsoo masih dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, bagaimanapun sibuknya kekasihnya itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kunjungan di jam besuk Chanyeol. Perempuan itu begitu setia, memberikan semangat hidup pada Chanyeol, memberikan cinta tanpa pamrih yang membuat Chanyeol merasa punya pegangan, punya tujuan hdup. Ketika kesakitan menderanya sampai hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, Chanyeol selalu memikirkan Kyungsoo, memikirkan kekasihnya yang akan menjenguknya di jam besuk, dan itu memberinya kekuatan untuk berjuang dan bertahan sampai saat ini.

Sekarang Chanyeol sendirian, yang ingin dilakukannya pertama kali adalah mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Dulu kegiatan itu akan sangat berbahaya dilakukan, karena kaki Chanyeol sudah melemah, hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah.

Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol merasa dirinya berbeda. Semuanya berbeda. Seluruh inderanya seakan berfungsi dengan begitu sempurna... masih samar-samar tetapi jelas-jelas emnunggu untuk dibangunkan dan dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya.

Chanyeol menegakkan ranjangnya, melirik ke arah lengannya yang terhubung ke sambungan infus, dengan berhati-hati agar infus tersebut tidak lepas, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil dilakukannya dulu tanpa bantuan suster atau Kyungsoo. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kokoh, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Membuatnya terperangah. Jantungnya berdebar, dan kemudian pelan-pelan dia menggerakkan kakinya turun. Kakinya itu terasa kuat dan kokoh, ketika Chanyeol mengayunkannya terasa begitu ringan dan mudah. Lelaki itu lalu duduk miring di ranjang, termenung dan ragu.

Kemudian Chanyeol menjejakkan dirinya da menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada tulang yang terasa lemas, tidak ada rasa lemah dan tak berdaya, Chanyeol berdiri dengan sama sehatnya seperti oang yang kuat dan tegar.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kebenaran itu. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya, tetapi dia tau begitu saja. Dia tau bahwa penyakitnya sudah musnah. _Sudah hilang._ Seluruh tubunya sampai ke sel tubuhnya yang paling kecil sekalipun bekerja dengn vitalitas yang luar biasa.

 _Semuanya luar biasa, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti manusia super._

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa-gesa setengah berlari sambil membawa kantong kertas berisi jeruk di dalam pelukannya. Tadi dia sudah hampir separuh perjalanan di dalam bus hingga menyadari bahwa jeruk manis yang dibawanya khusus untuk menjenguk Chanyeol teringgal di rumah. Kyungsoo terpaksa turun dari bus dan kembali pulang untuk mengambil jeruk itu yang sekarang sudah ada di dalam pelukan lengannya, dan naik bus kembali menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah turun dari bus di pemberhentian terdekat dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo harus menempuh kira-kira 200 meter berjalan kaki menuju rumah sakit. Inilah yang dilakukannya setiap hari secara rutin sejak Chanyeol masuk ke rumah sakit dan tidak bisa keluar lagi karena kondisinya yang terlalu lemah. Untunglah kakek kekasihnya itu orang penting di rumah sakit tersebut dan Chanyeol juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan biaya perawatannya. Kyungsoo sudah bertekat untuk selalu mendampingi Chanyeol di rumah sakit selama dia dirawat, cintanya kepada Chanyeol begitu besar, membuatnya kadangkala merasa kasihan kepada Chanyeol yang sebatang kara dan kesepian.

Kedua orangtuaChanyeol sudah meninggal dunia. Satu-satunya keluarga Chanyeol adalah kakeknya yang kaya raya, pensiunan dokter bedah terkenal dan memilik beberapa rumah sakit di pusat kota, salah satunya adalah rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol dirawat. Kakek Chanyeol sendiri sudah tentu tidak bisa menengok Chanyeol setiap hari, usianya yang hampir mencapai 80 tahun menghalanginya untuk selalu bisa mendampingi cucunya yang sakit parah. Karena itulah Kyungsoo bertekat menjadi pendamping Chanyeol dan menjaganya.

Ah, dia teringat betapa cintanya Chanyeol dulu kepadanya betapa lelaki itu menghormati dan menghargainya meskipun status mereka berbeda jauh. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo telah saling mengenal hampir seumur hidup mereka. Yah, Kyungsoo adalah anak dari pelayan di keluarga Park, keluarga Chanyeol. Sejak kecil Kyungsoo hidup dan dibesarkan di rumah besar Chanyeol. Dan sudah mengagumi tuan mudanya itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai pelayan, sejak mereka anak-anak, Chanyeol selalu menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri. Bahkan di masa remaja, ketika Chanyeol bersekolah diasrama elit dan Kyungsoo bersekolah di SMA biasa, Chanyeol tetap menjaga Kyungsoo, tanpa malu-malu bahkan sering muncul menjemput Kyungsoo di waktu luangnya, membuat semua teman Kyungsoo ternganga karena Chanyeol datang dengan mobil mewah berwarna merah cerah.

Kyungsoo kemudian bisa kuliah di Universitas Negeri, berkat bantuan keluarga Park juga. Sementara itu Chanyeol melanjtkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Setelah lulus, Chanyeol pulang ke Korea, melihat Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka terpisah hampir lima tahun lamanya, dan langsung merasakan ada yang berbeda.

Mereka langsung saling jatuh cinta. Begitu saja, seakan sudah ditakdirkan sebelumnya. Tentu saja percintaan mereka dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena perbedaan status mereka yang mencolok, Kyungsoo yang memaksa Chanyeol merahasiakannya karena dia tidak mau ada pertentangan di keluarga Park, meskipun Chanyeol setiap hari mendesaknya untuk mengakui cinta mereka ke keluarga.

Kyungsoo masih merasa ragu, dia takut akan penghakiman orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, dia hanyalah anak seorang pelayan, ayahnya adalah supir pribadi keluarga Park dan ibunya pelayan di rumah itu, mereka tinggal di pavilin kecil di area kebun belakang rumah keluarga Park. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol sangat baik kepadanya, membiayai pendidikannya dan memperlakukannya bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Kyungsoo begitu takut, kalau Chanyeol membuka hubungan mereka, ayah dan ibu Chanyeol akan memandang rendah kepadanya, menyebutnya tidak tau terimakasih dan mungkin saja, seperti pandangan masyarakat pada umumnya, jika perempuan miskin menjadi kekasih tuan muda yang sangat kaya, dia hanyalah pengincar harta.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tentang harta Chanyeol. Dia tidak butuh harta, dia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Setelah lulus kuliah, Kyungsoo diterima bekerja sebagai _staff akunting_ di sebuah perusahaan _manufacture_ dan setelah merasa gajinya cukup, Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah keluarga Park, menempati flat mungil yang disewanya dengan harga murah dan belajar hidup mandiri. Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo masih hidup dan menghabiskan masa pensiun mereka di rumah keluarga Park, berniat mengabdi sampai mereka tua.

Dan sayangnya, pada akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak sempat mengakui perihal hubungan mereka kepada kedua orangtua Chanyeol. Kecelakaan pesawat ketika kedua orangtua Chanyeol melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri telah merenggut nyawa mereka, meninggalkan Chanyeol sebatang kara di dunia ini, hanya memiliki kakeknya yang sudah berusia lanjut, dan memilik Kyungsoo.

Sejak saat itu kebahagiaan seolah-olah direnggut dari mereka. Chanyeol _–yang memang sering merasa pusong dan mual sepanjang hidupnya, dan kemudian hanya menanggapnya sebagai kurang darah biasa–_ mulai merasa ada yang serius dengan penyakitnya. Dia pernah merasa pusing dengan begitu kuatnya hingga kehilangan kesadaran. Kyungsoo yang mencemaskannyapun mendorongnya untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter... dan kemudian hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol menderita kanker otak.

Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menopang Chanyeol, pun ketika kondisi Chanyeol makin memburuk, makin melemah sehingga memaksanya terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan semakin lama, kekasihnya itu makin kehilangan semangat hidup, makin pahit menatap masa depan. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol untk berserah kepada Tuhan mengharapkan setitik mukjizat kepadanya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut dan bilang bahwa dia mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Tuhan. Karena Tuhan seolah-olah tidak pernah ada untuknya.

Sepanjang pengetahuan Kyungsoo, semangat hidup sangat berperan dalam kekuatan daya tahan penderita kanker, dan dia akan berjuang keras agar Chanyeol selalu bersemangat, agar Chanyeol kuat... agar Chanyeol tidak meninggalkannya... karena Kyungsoo tidak akan tahan jika tidak ada Chanyeol di dunia ini.

* * *

Lengan Kyungsoo memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk manis di dadanya, Chanyeol pasi akan mennyukainya. Lelaki itu sangat suka makan jeruk yang menyegarkan mulutnya yang pahit akibat efek obat-obatan yang diminumnya. Kadangkala Kyungsoo suka mengoleskan air jeruk ke bibir Chanyeol yang kering, pucat dan pecah-pecah, mencoba membuatnya berwarna lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sosok berlawanan arah yang melangkah tergesa dan kemudian tanpa dapat dicegah, menabraknya. Tubuhnya terbentur oleh sebuahh lengan yang keras, membuatnya terjungkal dan terjatuh duduk di trotoar, lengannya yang memeluk kantong kertas itu terbuka, membanting kantong kertas itu ke trotoar dan menyebarkan jeruk berwarna orange menggiurkan itu kemana-mana.

"Ya ampun." Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di trotoar, menatap jeruk-jeruk yang bergelindingan ke berbagai arah itu dengan panik, dia merangkak meraih jeruk yang terdekat, lalu mencoba berdiri untuk menyelamatkan jeruk-jeruk yang lain. Untunglah trotoar masih sepi karena jam pulang kantor belum berakhir, kalau tidak mungkin jeruk-jeruknya sudah terlindas dan tergilas oleh injakan sepatu para pejalan kaki yang berduyun-duyun dan berhamburan menuju halte untuk pulang.

"Biar aku saja." Sebuah suara yang dalam dan tenang tiba-tiba terdengar di depannya. _Itu adalah sosok bertubuh keras yang menabraknya tadi._ Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung baertatapan dengan wajah paling dingin sekaligus paling rupawan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Lelaki itu hanya melempar tatapan datar, lalu berdiri dan mengambil jeruk -jeruk yang berserakan itu dalam satu lengan, dia mendekati Kyungsoo yang juga sudah berdiri, memegang kantong kertas yang tinggal berisi beberapa jeruk itu di tangannya.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat, lalu tersenyum, senyum tipis yang samar yang langsung merasuk ke dalam jiwa.

"Maafkan aku menabrakmu tadi, aku kurang hati -hati." suaranya bahkan terdengar dalam dan mempesona. Kyungsoo masih ternganga ketika lelaki itu memasukkan jeruk -jeruk di tangannya ke dalam kantong kertas di pelukan Kyungsoo.

Ketika lelaki itu selesai, Kyungsoo tersadar, dia tersenyum malu karena tidak bisa menahan diri ternganga menatap lelaki yang sangat tampan itu.

"Ah... iya, maafkan aku, aku juga melamun tadi dan tidak berhati -hati."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, melirik ke arah jeruk di tangannya, "Mau membesuk?" posisi mereka sekarang memang berada di dekat rumah sakit, sehingga wajar saja lelaki itu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Tiba saja tatapan intens dan dalam di wajah itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gugup, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." gumamnya cepat.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hati -hati." senyum tipis masih menghiasi bibirnya dan kemudian dia melangkah pergi berlalu melewati Kyungsoo menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Kyungsoo masih tertegun sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap punggung lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi semampai, dengan rambut hitam gelap yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerahnya, dan pakaian hitam dari ujung kemeja sampai ke sepatunya yang elegan.

Lelaki itu tampak memasuki sebuah mobil hitam berkilat yang seperti sudah menunggu di dekat trotoar, dan setelah lelaki itu masuk, mobil itupun melaju pergi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan melangkah kembali menuju ke arah rumah sakit, lelaki setampan itu biasanya hanya ada di cerita -cerita novel, mungkin saja dia seorang artis atau model terkenal yang Kyungsoo tidak tau, yah... dia memang buta akan dunia mode.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya dan tiba- tiba merasa panik. Dia akan terlambat membesuk _Chanyeol!_ Lelaki itu pasti sedang menunggunya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari- lari menuju ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Chanyeol tau. Bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mendekat, dia tau. Itu langkah -langkah kekasihnya, berlari- lari kecil melalui koridor menuju ke kamarnya, bahkan dengan memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas visualisasi Kyungsoo berlari sambil memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk manis segar di tangannya.

Aroma jeruk yang segar itu bahkan sudah tercium olehnya, pun dengan aroma khas Kyungsoo yang seperti bedak bayi...

Dan benarlah, beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Kyungsoo masuk dengan napas terengah, memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk di lengannya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, tadi jeruknya ketinggalan, jadi aku pulang lagi, aku..." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan terperangah kaget, "Chanyeol? _Astaga!_ kau... kau bisa berdiri sendiri?"

-to be continued-

 **Sorry if there is a typo. Makasih yang udah mau review, follow dan favorite aku. And thanks to readers yang udah mau baca story ini. Jangan lupa review yaaaaa~ ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER FIVE PERCENT**

 **(THIS IS REMAKE FROM "ANOTHER 5%" BY SANTHY AGATHA)**

 **Disclaimer:** Seperti yang sudah tertulis diatas, cerita ini adalah remake dari novel Santhy Agatha yang mana beliau adalah salah satu penulis favorit aku \\*.*/ yang berjudul "Another 5%", jadi sudah dipastikan ini murni bukan milik aku ya hehe. Aku disini cuma me-remake karya beliau dengan mengubah tokohnya saja. So, jangan menuduh aku plagiat oke? Ingat ini REMAKE.

Cast: Especially KAISOO (Kai, Kyungsoo) and others.

 **WARN!** Genderswitch for Kyungsoo

 **DLDR!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan terkejut di pintu. Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi, perempuan itu benar benar cemas. Kyungsoo segera meletakkan jeruknya di meja terdekat dan menghambur menghampiri Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol! Astaga! Kau bisa berdiri?" jemarinya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol, mencoba menopangnya. Tetapi entah kenapa lengan Chanyeol yang biasanya kuyu dan rapuh kini terasa begitu kuat dan kokoh. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap wajah Chanyeol, lelaki ini terasa berbeda. Bahkan pancaran wajahnyapun berbeda. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang sakit. Yah sebelumnya Kyungsoo maklum karena pengobatan terus menerus telah mempengaruhi kondisi Chanyeol, kulitnya menjadi kuyu dan kering, rambutnyapun menipis. Tetapi sekarang, lelaki di depannya ini tampak seperti Chanyeol yang dulu, Chanyeol sebelum sakitnya semakin parah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian meraih jemari mungil perempuan itu dan mengecupnya,

"Jangan khawatirkan aku sayang, aku sudah sembuh."

Sudah sembuh? Bagaimana mungkin? Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung, tetapi kemudian bergumam tegas,

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepadamu Chanyeol, tetapi baiknya kau tidur demi kesehatanmu. Jangan mencoba berdiri sendiri lagi tanpa pengawasan suster atau aku, mengerti?"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, tampak geli melihat sikap tegas Kyungsoo. Tetapi dia tidak membantah. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kuat, sama sekali tidak ada rasa sakit, sama sekali tidak ada rasa nyeri. Pendengarannya sempurna, pengelihatannya luar biasa tajam, seluruh inderanya seakan- akan dilahirkan kembali, dengan kualitas yang beratus ratus kali lebih baik.

"Oke- oke." Chanyeol setengah melompat menaiki ranjangnya, membuat Kyungsoo memekik kaget, dia kemudian berbaring masih tersenyum lebar, tidak mempedulikan tatapan cemas Kyungsoo,

"Jangan cemberut lagi dong. Aku sudah berbaring bukan?"

Lama Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung bercampur tanda tanya. Tetapi perempuan itu kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mendesah. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh protes kalau Chanyeol tampak sehat dan seceria ini, seharusnya dia bersyukur atas kesempatan ini. Mungkin efek obatnya pada akhirnya berfungsi baik pada chanyeol sehingga bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya dan hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, diserapnya senyum itu dan disimpannya dalam ingatannya yang terdalam. Dia akan membutuhkan semua kenangan manis itu nanti, ketika yang terburuk yang paling ditakutkannya terjadi. Tetapi tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak akan memikirkannya dulu. Sekarang, di saat yang terbaik ini, dimana Chanyeol tampak begitu sehat dan ceria, Kyungsoo akan berbahagia bersamanya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengamati seluruh perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Dia tau, Kyungsoo pasti sedang kebingungan. Tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo bukan? Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu, dan kemudian kemungkinan fungsi otaknya diaktifkan sampai 95% yang membuat tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Dia belum punya bukti medis karena hasil labnya belum keluar, jadi kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo akan menuduhnya berhalusinasi. Nanti, mungkin setelah hasil lab nya keluar, Chanyeol mungkin bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo.

Senyumnya melebar, lalu mengambil lagi kantong jeruk di tangannya, dia melangkah mendekati ranjang Chanyeol dan duduk di samping ranjang,

"Aku membawakan jeruk." gumamnya dalam senyum lembutnya yang biasa. Senyum lembutnya yang bisa meneduhkan hati Chanyeol seketika.

"Aku mau." Chanyeol berbisik serak. Mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta. Ah. Betapa rasa cintanya kepada perempuan ini sama kuatnya seperti ketika dia menyadari perasaannya. Selama ini dia tumbuh bersama Kyungsoo, meskipun Kyungsoo adalah anak pelayan di rumahnya, tetapi mereka dekat dan Chanyeol selalu menganggap Kyungsoo adik kesayangannya, melindungi dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Dan kemudian ketika mereka dewasa, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mengambil hatinya dan tak bisa diminta kembali. Cintanya kepada Kyungsoo begitu besar, apalagi setelah Kyungsoo menunjukkan betapa besar cinta dan setianya, menjaga dan merawat Chanyeol bahkan di kondisi sakitnya yang paling buruk sekalipun.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mengupas jeruk itu, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mendongakkannya,

"Terimakasih karena telah mendampingiku sampai sejauh ini." Suara Chanyeol serak menahan perasaan, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo dan jika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu."

Mata Kyungsoo sendiri berkaca- kaca mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang diucapkan dengan sepenuh hati itu. Sebutir air mata menetes di pipinya ketika dia berkata,

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sungguh -sunguh, sepenuh hatiku." gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Jemari Chanyeol lalu meraih kepala Kungsoo mendekat, dan bibir mereka bertemu, berpadu dengan penuh cinta di ruangan rumah sakit yang sunyi dan bernuansa putih.

* * *

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Kai duduk di ruang kerjanya, menatap tajam ke arah pelayan pribadinya yang setia. "Karena dia sudah memberikan kekuatannya kepada Chanyeol, dia tidak punya pelindung lagi. Dan dia tidak bisa sembunyi lebih lama dariku."

Sehun berdiri di sana, menatap gugup kepada tuannya yang dingin dan kejam, "Bukankah menurut aturan semesta, kita tidak bisa mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan? Karena orang itu sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melindungi diri dari anda. Sudah berabad abad aturan itu dipegang oleh para pemegang kekuatan. Mereka tidak boleh membunuh siapapun yang sudah menyerahkan kekuatannya."

Mata Kai tampak dingin dan tajam, "Apakah kau ingin mengguruiku? Apakah kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua aturan bodoh tentang alam semesta itu? Ya. Aku tahu bahwa aku dilarang mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi manusia yang lemah sama seperti yang lain. Tetapi lelaki tua itu telah begitu lama menyulitkanku dan mengganggu seluruh rencanaku, dan dia bahkan memberikan kekuatan itu kepada Chanyeol, seorang lelaki yang sudah mempunyai cinta sejatinya, membuatku kalah satu langkah." Mata Kai menyipit kejam, "Aku tahu lelaki tua itu sudah merencanakan semuanya, untuk menghancurkanku. Dia adalah duri dalam daging dan dia harus dilenyapkan." Senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Dan aku akan mengunjunginya malam ini."

Sehun hanya menunduk dan diam, gemetar karena aura keji yang dipancarkan oleh Kai. Tetapi jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia ketakutan. Dengan membunuh Kris, lelaki tua pemegang kekuatan sebelum diserahkan ke Chanyeol, maka Kai akan melanggar hukum semesta. Semua keseimbangan yang sudah dijaga baik baik akan kacau. Bumi ini akan terancam.

Tetapi siapa pula yang berani menentang keinginan tuannya ini? Kai adalah manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan dahsyat itu, kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan 95% dari kemampuan otaknya. Dan kalau Chanyeol ada di sisi putih sebagai kekuatan baik. Maka Kai ada di sisi hitam, sebagai penyeimbangnya. Sebagai kekuatan jahatnya.

* * *

Kris tau, entah kenapa. Dia memang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya setelah dia menyerahkannya secara sukarela ke Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia memang bisa hidup lama, orang yang memegang kekuatan itu akan memiliki umur panjang, dan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Tetapi Kris merasa lelah. Dia lelah bertarung dengan Kai yang begitu berambisi untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dia lelah sendirian di dunia, menua sendiri sementara orang- orang yang dicintainya tumbang satu persatu. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat, menyusul mantan isterinya yang telah lama pergi, jauh sebelum dia menerima anugerah kekuatannya itu.

Entah kekuatan itu bisa dinyatakan sebagai anugerah atau kutukan. Seperti pepatah yang selalu didengarnya, Kekuatan yang besar hampir pasti akan selalu disertai oleh tanggung jawab yang tak kalah besarnya.

Dia adalah penyeimbang mewakili terang dan kebaikan. Hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Lawannya, juga satu -satunya di dunia ini adalah penyeimbang mewakili kegelapan dan kejahatan.

Kai memang sesuai dengan kekuatannya, dia begitu kejam dan jahat, hasrat satu- satunya mungkin adalah menghancurkan dunia ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga pada dasarnya Kai memang harus ada. Karena tidak akan ada terang kalau tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada kebaikan kalau tidak ada kejahatan... semua harus saling menyeimbangkan.

Sayangnya hasrat kelam Kai pada akhirnya membuatnya semakin berambisi untuk menghancurkan Kris. Kai rupanya tidak menginginkan keseimbangan seperti aturan yang sudah dibuat semesta untuk mengikat mereka. Dia ingin seluruh dunia dikuasai kegelapan tanpa ada terang, sehingga dia ingin melenyapkan Kris.

Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah bisa melenyapkan Kris, di masa lalu, Kai berkali -kali menyerang Kris, mencoba membunuhnya, sayangnya sudah aturan semesta bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa membunuh satu sama lain, karena kekuatan mereka sama persis. Mereka sama sama bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya sampai 95%. Itu artinya jika yang satu menyerang, mereka akan mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan intensitas sama, dan bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan intensitas yang sama pula, yang berarti perang imbang yang kosong tanpa pemenang.

Rahasia dari kemenangan itu ada di cinta sejati. Cinta sejati itu adalah pasangan, yang bisa membuat sang pemegang kekuatan bisa mencintai sepenuh hati, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ya. Jikalau sang pemegang kekuatan bisa menemukan cinta sejati, dan pada titik akhirnya, sang cinta sejati bersedia mengorbankan diri, maka Sang pemegang kekuatan akan mendapatkan 5% kekuatan yang tersisa, menjadikan otaknya teraktifkan sampai 100%. Dengan keunggulan itu maka sang pemilik cinta sejati, bisa mengalahkan lawannya.

Sayangnya Kris tidak pernah bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa cinta sejatinya sudah pergi, terkubur bersama jasad istrinya yang telah meninggal begitu lama. Sejak saat itu, meskipun Kris berusaha, dia tahu bahwa dia menipu hatinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak bisa mencintai lagi, yang berarti hal itu akan menutup kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk mengalahkan Kai.

Untunglah demikian juga halnya dengan Kai, lelaki itu sampai sekarang masih belum bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Karena hatinya yang kelam dan gelap itu sepertinya tidak akan bisa mencintai. Kai terlalu kejam dan jahat untuk jatuh cinta. Hingga dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keunggulan yang dia mau, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan sebesar 5% itupun tertutup untuknya.

Jadi begitulah yang terjadi, selama bertahun tahun Kai dan Kris bertarung tanpa bisa menemukan satupun pemenangnya. Pertarungan itu ternyata membuat Kai frustrasi dan dia melampiaskannya kepada manusia yang tidak berdosa. Semua bencana yang terjadi beruntun di seluruh penjuru dunia itu, angin ribut, gempa bumi, dan semua kekacauan alam yang tidak terencana, yang tidak terdeteksi dan merenggut beribu- ribu nyawa mahluk hidup, semua itu adalah hasil dari kekuatan Kai ketika dia marah dan memanggil angin serta gempa bumi.

Kai sangat kejam, nyawa manusia baginya sepadan dengan nyawa semut, mahluk kecil yang dianggapnya tidak berguna dan bisa dibunuh kapan saja. Dan ketika semua bencana itu semakin sering terjadi, Kris tau dia tidak boleh berdiam diri. Kai harus dihentikan.

Jadi Kris lalu berkelana, mencari manusia terbaik. Manusia yang berhati suci, yang berhak menerima kekuatannya. Dan yang terpenting, manusia itu harus punya kekasih yang merupakan cinta sejatinya. Cinta sejatinya itu haruslah teguh dan kuat, dan mau berkorban pada akhirnya. Kemudian Kris menemukan semua hal itu pada pasangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dia menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada Chanyeol, dengan harapan nanti ketika tiba waktunya, Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan 5% dari cinta sejatinya, dari Kyungsoo, dan kemudian mengalahkan Kai, menghentikan semua kekacauan alam yang begitu banyak memakan korban di dunia ini.

Semua itu memang ada konsekuensinya. Dengan menyerahkan kekuatannya, Kris sekarang menjadi manusia lemah, manusia biasa yang tidak punya perlindungan dan kekuatan apa apa. Tetapi hal itu tidak masalah untuknya, dia rela asalkan kejahatan Kai bisa dihentikan. Sekarang, setelah kehilangan kekuatannya, seharusnya dia bisa hidup tenang, karena aturan semesta melarang Kai untuk membunuhnya, membunuh mantan pemegang kekuatan yang sudah lemah.

Tetapi dia tahu, Kai tidak pernah mematuhi aturan semesta. Kris tau Kai sudah ada di dalam dan menunggunya, meskipun sudah tidak punya kekuatan, tetapi dia bisa tau aura kejam yang disebarkan oleh Kai dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sama seperti menjemput kematian yang sudah pasti akan menghadangnya. Tetapi Kris tidak mau lari, dia sudah lelah.

Kris membuka pintu apartementnya dan melihat apa yang sudah diantisipasinya, Kai duduk di sana, dengan nyaman di kursi besarnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat Kris masuk.

"Selamat datang Kris, maafkan aku masuk ke rumahmu tanpa permisi."

Kris menatap Kai dengan jijik, "Sudah kuduga, kau akan melanggar aturan semesta dan mengejarku."

Tanggapan Kai atas hinaan itu hanyalah kekehan pelan, lelaki itu menatap Kris tajam, "Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengira bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja kan Kris? Kau sudah menggangguku begitu lama, dan aturan semesta sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku. Akulah semesta itu, dan aku akan menguasai semuanya." Suaranya merendah, dia menggerakkan sedikit ujung jarinya dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Kris rubuh, berlutut di depannya. Sebesar itulah kekuatan Kai, hanya dengan menggerakkan ujung jarinya, dia bisa menggerakkan semua benda sesukanya.

Kai menyilangkan kakinya dengan pongah, menatap Kris yang terperangkap di tubuhnya sendiri, berlutut di depan Kai dan tak bisa bergerak,

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kris? berlutut di depan musuhmu yang sangat kau benci?" lelaki itu tertawa kejam, "Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Kris mengangkat matanya meskipun lehernya terasa amat kaku dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, terkunci di sana. Dia menatap Kai dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tubuhku berlutut tapi hatiku tidak. Kau akan musnah, Kai. Penggantiku, dia memiliki cinta sejatinya. Kau tinggal menunggu saat- saat kekalahanmu."

Kai tergelak.

"Penggantimu itu hanyalah pesakitan bodoh yang tidak bisa apa -apa, dan kau menyuruhnya menghadapiku?" Tawa Kai makin keras, "Tidak kusangka kau begitu bodoh Kris, aku memang mungkin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatiku. Tetapi aku bisa membuat penggantimu kehilangan cinta sejatinya juga."

Mata Kris membelalak, "Apakah kau akan mengincar perempuan tidak berdosa itu?"

"Semua ini kesalahanmu, Kris. Mereka dulunya hanyalah pasangan yang berbahagia dan tak berdosa, tetapi sekarang kau telah menempatkan mereka sebagai musuhku. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka." Kai berdiri, tepat di depan Kris yang masih berlutut, matanya melirik ke bawah dengan sinar yang kejam, luar biasa. "Dan sebagai penghormatan kepadamu, aku akan mencabut nyawamu dengan cepat, kau tidak akan tersakiti."

Dari ujung jemari Kai keluarlah api berwarna biru, lelaki itu mengarahkannya ke tubuh Kris yang masih berlutut. Api biru itu menyelubungi tubuh Kris, hanya sekejap, bahkan Kris tidak sempat merasakan apa -apa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, api itu mati, menyisakan tubuh Kris yang sekarang hanya berupa buliran abu yang berserakan di lantai.

Kai melihat melihat buliran abu itu, dan tersenyum puas. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari apartement Kris, kakinya menginjak abu itu, membuatnya bertebaran dan berserakan.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan sore yang menyenangkan bersama Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya,

"Sudah jam delapan malam, aku harus pulang." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang tiba -tiba berekspresi sedih, diraihnya jemari Chanyeol dan diremasnya, "Kau tau aku sebenarnya sangat ingin tidur di sini setiap malam, menungguimu, tetapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mengizinkannya demi kebijakan kesehatan mereka. Kita seharusnya bersyukur karena ada dispensasi dari pihak rumah sakit sehingga aku bisa menginap di sini setiap akhir pekan."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, menghapus ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, dia mengerti.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa tidak suka ketika harus jauh darimu." Meskipun hal ini mungkin hanya perlu ditahankannya sebentar lagi. Dia yakin ketika hasil lab sudah keluar, para dokter akan mengetahui bahwa dia sembuh total. Segera, Chanyeol akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan dia bisa memiliki waktu bersama Kyungsoo sebebas -bebasnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup dahi Chanyeol, "Jaga diri ya, aku akan kembali besok." bisiknya tak kalah lembut.

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah melangkah hampir di pintu, Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya,

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Hasil pemeriksaanku tadi pagi akan keluar besok, kau mau menemaniku ketika dokter membicarakannya?" Chanyeol akan memastikan Kyungsoo ada di sana ketika dokter memberitahukan kesembuhannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku mau." Perempuan itu meniupkan cium jauh ke Chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu dan melangkah ke ujung jalan yang sama untuk mencari bus. Beberapa lama dia berdiri di sana, dan tiba- tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya, tanpa peringatan menimpanya begitu saja. Kyungsoo mendesah kesal karena bajunya langsung basah, dan dia berlari- lari kecil menembus hujan, mencari tempat berteduh.

Ini bisa gawat. Kyungsoo mendesah dalam hatinya. Dia tidak membawa payung dan kalau tidak berdiri di pinggir jalan dia tidak akan mendapatkan bus yang berarti dia tidak bisa pulang. Kalau hujan turun begini derasnya sampai larut malam, Kyungsoo akan kesulitan menemukan kendaraan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dengan bingung Kyungsoo melangkah menuju emperan toko, yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya, dia berdiri di sana sendirian, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang setengah basah melawan angin dingin yang menghembusnya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan payung?" suara yang familiar itu terdengar di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya, yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah lelaki misterius yang ditabraknya tadi! Kenapa tadi dia tidak merasakan kedatangan laki -laki itu? sejak kapan lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya?

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, dan mengulurkan payung besar berwarna hitam, "Kau bisa memakai payungku."

Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke arah payung yang diulurkan kepadanya, kemudian beralih lagi menatap wajah Kai yang luar biasa tampan, dia bingung.

"Eh... tapi nanti anda tidak akan punya payung."

Senyum lelaki itu melebar, "Mobilku akan datang sebentar lagi menjemputku, dan aku tidak butuh payung. Aku senang bisa menolongmu, terimalah payung ini." Jemarinya terulur lagi mendekatkan payung itu ke Kyungsoo, dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo menerimanya, matanya menatap lelaki itu penuh terimakasih.

"Terimakasih... terimakasih... kalau ada lain kesempatan saya akan mengembalikan payung ini."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Aku yakin akan ada lain kesempatan" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kai."

Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan itu, matanya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, "Saya... Kyungsoo."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kyungsoo, mobilku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan." Lelaki itu setengah membungkuk, kemudian melangkah tenang menembus hujan, masuk ke mobil hitam yang datang dan berhenti di pinggir jalan, kemudian lelaki itu memasuki mobil itu.

Mobil hitam legam dan besar itupun membelah hujan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku sambil memeluk payung hitam besar di tangannya.

-to be continued-

 **Hai~~ aku balik dengan 2 chapter sekaligus. Whoaaa~~**

 **Karena aku lumayan ada waktu luang jadi aku bisa update story ini 2 chapter sekaligus. Sorry jika masih ada typo karena aku gak sempet ngecek ulang lagi. Masih ditunggu review dari kalian ya guyssss.. Makasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite, and siders too. Ily all{}**

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!~**


End file.
